BEST LAID PLANS ...
by Kath
Summary: Anya's cousin comes to visit, and no one is pleased to see her, least of all Anya...


Author; Kath E-mail; kandie@tinyonline.co.uk Rating; R - Just to be on the safe side. It started out a nice little PG-13 and then took a sharp right into major angst, so you have been warned. Title; THE BEST LAID PLANS Disclaimer; The characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Twentieth Century Fox, etc. No infringement of copyright or trademark is intended. The story idea remains the property of the Author. Any similarities of characters to persons living or dead is coincidental. (And with writing about vamps and demons you really need that proviso !) The title paraphrases Robert Burns, "To a Mouse." Author's Note; I've mucked about a bit with the timing of this one. Xander is working in the pub, but the idea of de-evolving his customers is just occurring to Pete. Also, Spike has already come to Buffy for help after escaping from the lab. Summary; A distant relative of Anya's comes to visit Sunnydale and no one is very pleased to see her ... 

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER - "THE BEST LAID PLANS ..." 

At four in the morning even the college campus had finally quietened down. 

A dark figure sat on a tree bench. A long black coat was wrapped tightly round the form to keep away the slight chill. Sherry stretched out her arms luxuriously, revelling in the supple movements. She moved her long fingers, admiring the smooth skin and gently bent the knuckles. It had been too long since she'd been able to do that. 

A scuffling noise made her look up. There was always one wasn't there. Making his erratic way along the path was a young man. Freshman probably. Perhaps a little too much celebration tonight ? 

Sherry debated with herself for a moment. She'd already fed well, she didn't want to get greedy. On the other hand, a quick snack wouldn't go amiss. Gracefully she rose to her feet and approached the young man. 

"Need a hand there ?" 

The youth stopped dead in his tracks and slowly raised his head, breaking his concentration from placing one foot in front of the other. "Wha- ?" he slurred. 

Sherry stopped a couple of feet away from the young man. She could smell the alcohol on his breath even from where she stood, and abruptly she changed her mind about her late night snack. Snacking was one thing, but she didn't want the boy's hangover as well. Experimentally she passed her hand in front of the boy's face, his eyes moved sluggishly following her movement, before settling on her face. "Vision - vision of lovlinesh." he muttered. 

"Sorry" Sherry whispered, "Thought you were someone else." She almost seemed to dance round him and by the time the young man had worked out how to turn round - the campus was empty. 

"Lucky, lucky guy, whoever he ish." he muttered sadly. After a couple of false starts the young man finally started to move along the path again. 

*** 

Buffy and Willow sat outside enjoying the winter sun as they ate lunch. 

"So what are you doing this afternoon ?" Willow asked around her apple. 

"Training." replied Buffy. 

"Ah," nodded Willow, "And does the punch bag have a name yet ?" 

Buffy grinned, "I thought 'Parker' suited it." 

"Glad to hear it." 

Buffy looked up as a young man plonked himself down at a spare seat. 

"Hey, Jonas. Why don't you sit down ?" 

Even behind the oversized sunglasses the girls could sense confusion, "But I am sitting down." Willow had to stifle her grin behind her hand. 

Buffy handed over a sheaf of papers. "There you go. Professor Walsh didn't miss you, or at least, she didn't say anything." 

"Thanks, Buffy. I owe you one. And if the good Professor doesn't make mincemeat of me I will officially swear off the booze." 

"Rough night ?" questioned Willow. 

"Don't remember. I only remember your friend Xander putting me in a cab and saying "Vision of Loveliness" to someone." 

The girls peeled with laughter. 

"I guess Xander is kinda cute ..." 

Jonas winced. "Can't you guys screech a little lower ? And it wasn't to him, it was someone else, back at the campus." 

"Was she wearing a lot of pink, have big ears and a trunk ?" teased Buffy. 

The confusion deepened behind the sunglasses, "No, a lot of black, long hair, beautiful green eyes." Jonas's voice became a little wistful. 

"I don't believe it. Jonas is falling for a figment of his imagination." whispered Buffy. 

"At least it's not a pink elephant." 

"Maybe I should send her a Valentine." declared Jonas. "Thanks for the notes, Buffy. I'll see you in class." Jonas bounded away, suddenly full of energy. 

"I hope you find her !" called Buffy. She turned to grin at Willow, but her face fell when she saw Willow's expression. "Will, Will are you okay ?" 

Willow shook her shoulders. "Yeah, it's just, this is the first Valentine's without Oz." 

Buffy sighed, "Yeah, the first one's a bitch." Then she straightened. "Well, why don't we do what all the other single women do on Valentine's ?" 

Willow offered a weak smile, "What's that ? Go to a male strip joint ?" 

"Well, I was going to suggest a major chick flick marathon, popcorn, chocolate and of course tequila slushies, but I actually think I like your idea better." 

Willow smiled more strongly this time, "It would be fine if there was a place in Sunnydale, but since there isn't, I'll go with your suggestion." 

The two girls rose from the table and walked off. "I'll get the nibbles." promised Buffy. 

"I'll get the flicks. "Untamed Heart" ? "Sleepless in Seattle" ?" 

"Both, oh and see if they've got 'Notting Hill' as well." 

*** 

Anya watched as the Slayer and the Wicca walked away making their plans for Valentine's night. If only she could be included in their friendship. 

She sighed deeply. Mortality was not all it was cracked up to be. She had actually been looking forward to Valentine's Day - she liked the build up of anticipation, but here it was the 13th and Xander had not said a word. No casual enquiry about what her plans were, no subtle hints for present ideas ... In fact she'd hardly seen him, he always seemed to be working in that pub - no chance for an intimate conversation there. 

Anya moodily wandered away towards the gardens, thinking about the oversized, cuddly bear with the large, red heart emblazoned on it that she had bought for Xander. She was beginning to have second thoughts about the gift. It was not exactly manly, but she liked it, and wasn't that the point ? Couples were supposed to like the same things. That was what made them a couple. She wandered on, trying to compose a list of all the things she and Xander had in common. She had only thought of two when she was startled by someone calling her name. 

"Anya ! This is a surprise." 

Anya whirled round and regarded the tall figure with barely disguised disdain. "Sherry. What are you doing here ?" 

Sherry clucked her tongue, "Come on, cousin. Is that any way to greet a friend after all this time ? How long has it been ? A hundred, two hundred years ?" 

"Not long enough, cousin." Anya's voice dripped with contempt. 

Sherry shook her head sadly, "Still mad at me ? I said I was sorry." 

"Yeah," agreed Anya, as she checked out her cousin's youthful appearance, "but you didn't mean it." 

Sherry smiled, "How well you know me." She looked around at the bustling campus behind them, "Nice place you've got here. I'd guess there's plenty of work around for a vengeance demon." 

Anya almost blurted out that she was no longer a demon, but stopped herself just in time. Sherry was dangerous and she would not leave town if she knew that Anya was human. "I'm keeping busy," Anya said instead, "and I don't want you queering my pitch." 

Sherry turned back, "Cousin, cousin, you don't need to worry. I'm not staying long." 

Anya stepped forward, her eyes glittering, "You're not staying at all. I want you out of my town, tonight. Family connections will only go so far." she hissed. Then she whirled and stalked away, her back stiff. 

Sherry watched her go, her eyes narrowed. "Oh, I know you, cousin. What's so important to you in this town ?" Slowly a smile spread across the demon's face. "Guess I'll just have to find out, won't I ?" 

*** 

Xander Harris grinned delightedly as the assistant finished wrapping the gift. All those extra shifts in the pub had paid off, although Pete's constant complaints about the show offs amongst the college clientele were beginning to wear thin. However it had been worth it. Now he could afford to splash out on the bracelet. Xander had wanted to get Anya a necklace, but remembering the last time he'd bought a necklace for a Valentine's gift, he'd decided not to risk it. 

"I'm sure the young lady will appreciate it." said the assistant as she handed over the bag. 

"I hope so." said Xander, "It's our first Valentine's together." he confided. 

The woman smiled, "The first one is always special." 

Xander nodded as he headed out the jewellery store, "I intend to make it special." 

The assistant grinned as the door closed behind the young man. No matter what anybody said, Romance was still alive - and good for business. She rang up the substantial sale on the till and then turned to guide another romantic in his choice of gift. 

*** 

Anya sat in the library, feverishly scanning through the newspapers, looking for reports of any one missing - or turning up dead. She did not know how long Sherry had been in Sunnydale, but from the looks of her Anya's demon cousin had been feeding well. 

Anya knew she should tell some body that Sherry was here. She should tell Buffy straight away, but she got the feeling that Buffy didn't like her very much. So, the woman fought demons practically every day of her life, Anya was not a demon any more. 

She glanced down at her notes. There were eight missing persons and three deaths of elderly people over the past two weeks. Anya hoped that Sherry was not responsible for all of them, but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was going to need help. 

*** 

Giles carried a tray of fruit drinks over to the two girls sitting in his courtyard. They were still discussing the viewing order for what they insisted on calling the "chick flicks". 

"We can't watch 'Untamed Heart' last," Buffy insisted, "It's too sad." 

"Well, we can't watch it first, we'll get too depressed." 

"Why don't you watch it in the middle then ?" enquired Giles, mildly. 

Buffy and Willow nodded, "Middle it is." agreed Willow. "So, 'Sleepless in Seattle' first ..." 

" 'Notting Hill' first." interrupted Buffy. 

"But that's sad too !" protested Willow. 

"But it is also uplifting ..." argued Buffy. 

Giles put his head in his hands and sighed. 

"Hey ! Anyone home ?" called a voice. 

Giles's head jerked up, "Out here, Xander." He turned to the two girls, "Now I might actually have a chance of having a conversation about something other than romance." he growled. 

Xander came down the steps, the bag from the jewellery store swinging from his hand. All three of them spotted it at the same time. 

"Looks like you're out of luck, Giles" grinned Buffy. 

Xander could barely contain his excitement. "Look what I got Anya, " he beamed. 

"Pretty box." grinned Buffy. 

Xander's face fell, "Hell, I guess she should be the one to open it," he said as he laid the ornate box down on the table. 

Giles groaned, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear there was a spell at work here." 

"Only the Valentine's spell, G-man" Xander wiggled his eyebrows. 

Giles turned his head in defeat. 

"Some of us are starving, you know !" Spike's voice drifted out from the house. Giles sighed, "For the first time in my life I am glad to hear that voice." He started to rise. 

Xander put a hand on his shoulder, "No sweat, G-man. I'll get him. Here, hold this." Xander passed over the jewellery box and headed into the house. Giles started to protest but Xander was already gone. "Great," Giles muttered, "Romcom critique, here I come." 

"Giles !" 

Giles looked up as Anya clattered down the stairs. Reflexively he shoved the box into his pocket. 

"Giles, something's happened. One of ..." Anya broke off as she spied Buffy and Willow watching her curiously. "One of my nails broke." she finished, unconvincingly. 

"Is that the best you can do ?" said Buffy sarcastically. 

Anya slumped into a chair. "I've got a problem." she admitted, but the fire returned to her eyes as she gazed steadily at Willow and Buffy, "But I don't want you involved," Anya's voice lowered, "You already hate me." 

Buffy and Willow traded glances. "We don't hate you !" protested Buffy. Willow nodded, "Despise, maybe, but not hate." 

Anya grimaced, "Whatever." she lapsed into silence. 

Giles shot a warning glance at Willow, "What's the problem, Anya ?" 

Anya remained still for a moment, then sighed. "I met my cousin today." she said finally. She handed over photocopies of the newspaper reports, "Her name is Sherry, she feeds of other's life essence." Anya paused, "From the looks of her she's been feeding well." She gestured to the clippings. 

"What does she want ?" asked Buffy. 

"Life," said Anya, quietly. "But now that she knows I'm here, she'll probably want a bit of amusement as well." Anya suddenly stood. "I shouldn't have come here." she declared. "If Sherry ever knew how much you all meant to me, she'd go through you all like a stake through a vampire." 

All three mouths dropped open at once. "We mean something to you ?" spluttered Willow. 

Anya realised what she had said. Desperately she tried to back track, "Well, you know, any friend of Xander's is a friend of mine, and all that." she said. 

"Some one calling my name in vain ?" called Xander, coming out of the house. He looked round at his friends, "Hey, Anya, what're you doing here ?" 

"I broke a nail !" Anya hastened to explain, "And, well, I just felt like sharing my pain." Anya spluttered. "Now it's shared, I'll be going. I'll take care of it." Anya bounded up the staircase. 

"We mean something to her," whispered a dumbfounded Willow. 

"Anya, wait, what about ..." Xander trailed off as the ex demon disappeared from sight, "... tomorrow night ?" 

Buffy turned to the downcast youth, "Nail breakage is seriously serious," she declared. "We'd better go help." The two girls hurried after the ex-demon. 

Xander turned a confused face to Giles. Giles shrugged and handed back the jewellery box. 

"Harris !" Spike's voice screeched from the house. "You idiot ! You left the bloody shower curtain open ! I'm burning up in here !" 

"Oops," Xander muttered as he hurried back to the house. 

No one noticed the tall figure watching the two men as they turned back into the house. Sherry smiled to herself, "You're getting soft in your old age, cousin." she whispered. 

*** 

Anya strode hurriedly down the street, busily considering and discarding various spells to get rid of Sherry. Behind her Buffy and Willow hurried to catch up. 

"Anya ! Wait up !" called Buffy. 

Anya whirled round, "I told you, I can handle this. This is family." she hissed. 

"Is that why you came running to Giles ?" panted Willow, "Because you can handle it ?" 

Anya's eyes narrowed, "I thought he might have some ... ideas." 

"Yeah," agreed Buffy, "He might. But you need to tell us everything about this relative of yours. We will help, you know." 

"That's what I'm afraid off." sighed Anya. "The last time we met ... well, let's just say it could have gone better from my point of view. And that was when I was a demon. I don't want anybody getting hurt." 

"What happened ?" asked Willow, curiously, as the three turned back towards Giles' home. 

"I was in Scotland at the end of the eighteenth century. I'd been summoned to take revenge on this real ladies man, a poet." Anya smiled at the memory, "Rabbie, he had a magic all of his own. And it worked on me too. Instead of the usual plague of boils, I fell in love with him. Then along came Sherry, offered him the chance to go to London, be published, all that, and off he went. Anyway, I finally caught up with her, we had words, then we had a fight, and she won." Anya sighed deeply. "So, now you know why I'm so worried. Sherry's a manipulative, pain in the butt. There's nothing she likes more than messing with the people I care about." 

"Why ?" asked Buffy. 

Anya shrugged. "I guess she's never forgiven me for breaking her favourite lyre when we were kids." 

"A lyre ?" queried Willow, "As in small harp ?" 

Anya nodded, "Hey, it was an accident, okay ? I just didn't notice where I was standing !" 

The three continued back to Giles' home. 

*** 

Giles poured over the newspaper reports that Anya had left behind. The rate of reported missing persons over the last three weeks was high, even for Sunnydale. If Anya was right and her relative was responsible, this demon certainly had a voracious appetite. Like some others he could mention ... 

"Hey, Giles, you got any more animal crackers ?" called Xander. 

Giles sighed again. "You and Spike are eating me out of house and home, you realise that ? Top shelf, left hand cupboard." He returned to the clippings. 

"What you working on ?" asked Xander, munching. 

Giles looked up, "Anya thinks that there is a new demon in town." 

"So what else is new ?" grumbled Xander, "D'you think this could wait 'til after Valentine's Day ?" 

Giles raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm taking Anya to Chez Louis for dinner." muttered Xander. 

The eyebrow rose even further, "How can you afford that place ?" and then, remembering the snooty maitre'd who had turned him down when he had tried to book a table the last time Olivia had been in town, "And how did you get in ?" 

Xander shrugged, "I know one of the waiters. In fact, that's one of the reasons I came over. Could I borrow a shirt and tie ?" 

Giles was disbelieving. 

"Hey, every suit I've ever worn was hired," said Xander defensively, "And I'll probably be raiding your 'fridge for the next couple of weeks, until pay day. You know how much that place charges just for frogs legs ?" 

"Unfortunately, no" said Giles, with a grimace. He gestured back towards the bed room, "Just try not to spill any coq'au vin down my clothes." 

"Thanks, Giles." Xander started as there was a loud knocking at the door, "I'll get it." 

"If it's another bloody encyclopaedia salesman, I don't want any." muttered Giles as he returned to scanning the clippings. 

Xander opened the door to a strikingly beautiful dark haired woman, "Encyclopaedia salesmen have definitely improved," he thought to himself. "Can I help you ?" he asked aloud. 

Sherry smiled, "Oh, I hope so. Is Anya here ?" 

"Sorry," said Xander, "You just missed her, but I'm sure she won't be long." 

Giles rose to his feet and stared at the visitor, "Xander get away from her," he ordered sharply. 

Xander turned in confusion and Sherry took her chance. In one fluid movement she punched out at Xander's chin, slamming his head against the thick wooden door. Before Xander's knees even started to buckle, Sherry had gripped him with one arm and placed a heavy gold pendant around his neck. With a cheery wave towards Giles she tugged the unconscious teen forward, and the door swept shut behind them. 

"What's going on out there ?" whined a plaintive voice from the bathroom, "Can't a vampire get any sleep around here ?" 

The voice penetrated Giles' shock and he darted forward. Pulling the door open, he was just in time to see the demon and Xander disappear through a flickering portal. The portal faded away leaving nothing behind to show it had ever been there. 

"This is bad. Very bad." opined Giles. 

He turned back into the house to hit the books. 

*** 

"She did what ?!" exclaimed Anya, furiously. 

"It all happened so fast." stuttered Giles, apologetically. 

Anya began to pace back and forth, relentlessly. "That's it ! She's gone too far this time. Sherry is going to regret ever hearing about Sunnydale. I'll turn her hair into snakes ! I'll give her a plague of boils !" 

Giles, Buffy and Willow stared at Anya in shock. So, this was a Vengeance demon tantrum. 

"I'll rip out her lying tongue ! I'll ... I'll ..." Anya slowed down, then sank onto the sofa with her head in her hands, "I'll do nothing." she sobbed. "I can't even go in after them." 

"Opening the portal shouldn't be a problem," offered Giles. 

"Yeah," agreed Willow, "Giles and I can open it ..." 

"And I'll go through and have a ... chat with Sherry." promised Buffy. 

Anya shook her head sadly. "You don't understand. No one living can pass through, unless they are protected by the Amulet of Patua." 

"Heavy, gold ?" queried Giles, "Rather gaudy ?" 

Anya nodded. 

"I don't suppose you happen to have one of these amulets ?" 

"There is only one." said Anya, defeat heavy in her voice. 

"Ah. Of course." 

"No one living." mused Buffy. She looked over at Willow, who cocked an eyebrow. Buffy began to grin. 

"Where's the grub ?!" called an angry voice from the bath room. "The service in this joint is rubbish, you know. I won't leave a tip, I promise !" 

Anya and Giles stared at the bathroom door. Hope crept into Anya's eyes, "No one living," she whispered. 

All four ran for the bathroom door. 

*** 

"Let me get this straight." said Spike, when the situation had been explained to him. "You want me to pop on into your cousin's personal demon dimension and ask if she wouldn't mind giving up her dinner, knowing that she's had three weeks of gorging herself and I've been living off convenience blood and can't seem to fight my way out of a spider's web. Is that the plan ?" 

The others nodded. 

"Are you crazy ?" exploded Spike. "No way, no how ! I am not going demon hunting for anyone, especially not for some one who tried to turn me into a barbecue briquette only this afternoon." 

"That was an accident !" Giles protested. 

"Some accident !" growled Spike. 

Anya knelt beside the bath tub and gazed at Spike. Spike could not meet her eyes. 

"Spike," said Anya, softly, "You know what it's like to love someone so completely, it's terrifying. I know you do. When you're with them you don't know where you stop and they begin. When you're apart, no matter for how short a time, there's an ache at the back of your mind. You wonder where they are, you wonder what they're doing, you wonder if they are thinking of you." Anya closed her eyes, "You imagine them in front of you, all the things you love about them, the way the moonlight hits their hair ..." 

Spike raised his head and glanced at Anya, then the others. No one was unaffected by her speech. Buffy stood with her arms wrapped around herself, looking at the floor. Willow's eyes were unfocussed and a tear slipped slowly down her face. Spike was shocked to find that tears were welling up in his eyes too. 

" ... the way they smile, the way they laugh, they way they drive you crazy, and all you want in the world is to open your eyes and they'll be there." Anya opened her eyes, "And then you do, and they are not." 

Spike looked into Anya's anguished face. 

"Please, Spike," Anya begged, "please, help me." 

Spike looked around the crowded room. Every one of them had lost some one they loved. Each of them knew exactly what Anya was feeling. But Anya had one thing that none of them did. She had hope, and that made it worse. Wordlessly Spike raised his manacled wrists. 

Anya turned to Buffy, the pleading evident in her eyes. Buffy stepped forward and unlocked the chains. Spike slowly got to his feet, massaging the crick in his neck. 

"What do I need to do ?" he asked. 

Anya quickly stifled her sob. 

"Just bring me back the Amulet. Tell Sherry why I need it. If you can bring back Xander do it, but I really need that Amulet." 

"Wait a minute, if there's only one amulet, how do I get through ?" protested Buffy. 

"You don't," said Anya, decisively. 

"Assuming you are successful, how will you and Xander get back, if Spike can't bring him out ?" asked Giles, in a reasonable tone of voice. 

"One at a time. Spike can bring the amulet through." 

"And if you lose ?" asked Willow. 

"I won't lose." promised Anya. She pushed through to the living room. 

The remaining four exchanged glances, "This is a terrible plan." they said in unison. 

*** 

The portal glittered with a cold, blue light. The four of them stood around it in a semi-circle. 

"We're all agreed ?" questioned Giles. He was rewarded with three emphatic nods. 

"Are you ready ?" Buffy asked Spike. 

Spike took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be." He stepped forward, but Anya caught his arm. 

"Thank you." she whispered. 

Spike winked, "Save it until I bring your boyfriend back." he grinned and then strode through the portal. 

*** 

"This is taking too long !" hissed Anya. She paced up and down in front of the shining door way. 

"Try to be patient." cautioned Giles. 

Anya whirled round, "Patient !" she snapped. 

"Hey ! I think I see something !" called Willow. 

Immediately all four focused their attention on the doorway. A shadowy figure was taking shape. 

Spike stumbled through, carrying a figure over his shoulder. Willing hands helped him over. Gently, he laid the figure on the ground. The others gasped in shock as they realised who it was. 

Xander seemed to have shrunk in his clothes. His skin was wizened with a grey tint to it. The knuckles on his hands were swollen, his fingers curled into claws. His eyes were clouded with cataracts, his hair, what was left of it, was pure white. 

"Your cousin doesn't fight fair." said Spike, quietly. He wiped a smear of blood away from his split lip. 

Anya reached over and gently lifted the amulet from around Xander's neck, "She never did." Anya rose and turned towards the portal, Buffy held out her hand for the amulet, "But then," continued Anya, "neither do I." Anya batted Buffy's arm away, slipped the amulet around her own neck and sprinted through the portal. 

Spike grinned and shook his head, "There's an ex-demon who really knows her own mind." he said in admiration. 

Buffy glared at him, "Is that a vampire euphemism for a stubborn pain in the butt ?" 

Spike shrugged. 

*** 

Anya's skin tingled as she stepped through into the demon dimension. She paused and looked around, expecting an attack, but the place seemed deserted. Anya moved forward, Sherry was nothing if not a traditionalist when it came to the decor. The walls appeared to be black rock with spiralling occult symbols carved into the surface. 

"Home, sweet home," Anya muttered. 

"It does have a certain charm, doesn't it ?" sneered Sherry's voice. 

Anya whirled round. 

*** 

Spike flicked his lighter and brought the flame up to the cigarette. He inhaled deeply, feathering the smoke from his nostrils. 

"Those are bad for your health." muttered Buffy. 

Spike grinned and waved the smoke away. 

"One of the perks of being a vampire. Besides, I like a ciggie after a good fight." 

"I thought you couldn't fight ?" Giles asked, as Buffy shifted her stance, ready in case Spike turned on them. 

"Didn't have any problems fighting a demon," Spike smirked, but then the grin faded, "Oh, my sainted aunt, do you realise what this means ? If I want a fight, I'll be on the good guys side !" Spike groaned and sank to the floor, "I'm a goody !" he moaned. 

Buffy patted his shoulder in what she hoped was an infuriating manner, "Welcome to the gang." she grinned. 

*** 

Anya hissed in pain as she crashed into the wall. She shook her head, trying to clear it, and watched as Sherry paced towards her. 

"Taking your life will be like winning the lottery," Sherry gloated, "I won't have to feed for centuries." 

"That won't stop you." growled Anya. She launched herself at Sherry, tackling her to the ground. Hurriedly Anya grabbed the amulet from around her neck and wound it round Sherry's. Sherry struggled beneath her, shocked at the strength of Anya's onslaught. As Anya tightened the amulet Sherry heard Anya hiss, "This is for Xander." Sherry had time to wonder if maybe she had pushed her cousin a little too far. Desperately she reached out, attempting to transfer Anya's life essence to her own, but Anya effortlessly evaded her clutching fingers. 

"You'll never hurt me or anyone I love again." vowed Anya. 

*** 

"Something's happening !" squeaked Willow excitedly. 

The others gathered round and watched in awe as Xander healed. His hair grew thicker, returning to its usual dark brown, his eyes cleared, his skin smoothed out, the swelling in his knuckles died down. 

Xander blinked and looked up at the concerned faces, "What'd I do ?" 

Giles reached down and helped him stand. "You came back from the dead." 

Xander nodded, "Oh, ... What ?" 

"Anya's cousin fancied a Xander-snack," explained Buffy, "Spike got you out and Anya went to change her cousin's mind. I guess she won." 

"Spike ?" Xander looked at the blonde vampire in confusion. 

"Don't say a word." growled Spike, "I'm regretting it already." 

"Out of where ?" 

Buffy gestured behind him to the portal, "Out of there." 

Xander turned, "Anya's in there ?" He looked down at himself, "Why isn't she coming out ? She could be hurt !" he took a step towards the portal, but Buffy stopped him. 

"No one living can go through." she looked at Spike expectedly. 

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed, "All right, all right, I'm going." Hunching his shoulders he disappeared into the light. 

Buffy squeezed Xander's arm, "Spike will find her, honest." 

*** 

Spike looked around the cavern. There was no sign of Sherry, but Anya sat in the middle of the floor, the amulet wrapped round her fingers. 

Spike crouched down in front of her, "I take it you won," he said gently. 

Anya did not move. 

Spike tried again, "Your boyfriend's fine. He'll be back to his annoying self in no time." 

At last he got a reaction, Anya stirred, "I like the way he annoys me." she muttered. 

Spike grinned, "It must be true love." 

Anya looked up at him, "I killed her, I killed my own cousin. I've never felt that much rage before." 

Spike let out a slow breath. This was more serious than he thought. He still had the urge to fight and kill, he was a vampire afterall, but Anya was human now, she had a conscience. 

Carefully he raised Anya to her feet and gazed into her eyes, seeing fear and anguish reflected there. "Now you listen to me," he said evenly, "She was going to kill you, you acted in self-defence." he caught Anya's head as she shook it, negating his words. "It was self-defence." Spike re-iterated, "The rage, ... the rage was just a tool. Something you used to do what you had to do. And when you are finished with a tool, you put it away, some where safe, until you need it again." 

Spike flinched as he felt Anya jerk. Understanding dawned. That was what she was afraid of. That the rage would return. "You can control it, Anya." he promised. 

"I can't !" wailed Anya and she broke away from his grip. "Don't you understand ? She was family ! If I could do that to family, what else could I do ?" 

"There is a difference," said Spike, mildly. He caught her shoulder, "Every species on this planet, hell, a lot of the species under the planet, has the urge to protect what's theirs. And it doesn't matter who or what the threat is, it doesn't matter how weak you are, or how big the threat, you will do everything in your power to save those you love. That's what you did. You won." 

"It was wrong." whispered Anya, "I had no right to kill." 

"And you had no choice." Spike reminded her. "Remember, love, she was a demon." 

"Who am I to say she deserved to die ?" Anya whispered miserably. 

"You didn't say she deserved it," said Spike, "You killed because you had to. If it's any consolation, I would have done the same." 

"But you're a vampire." 

"Exactly. I don't feel remorse. But from the looks of you, you're feeling enough for both of us." 

Anya lowered her eyes. 

"Hey, don't throw it all away." Spike raised her chin and gestured towards the door way, "Through there is a very worried, extremely annoying young man who was desperate enough to trust a vampire to find you. If you don't go back now, you'll never know how much he loves you." 

Anya gazed towards the door way and straightened her shoulders, "You're right." They moved off together. At the threshold Anya paused and turned to the vampire, "Thank you, Spike, for everything." 

"Don't sweat it, kid." Spike took the amulet from her hand and placed it around her neck. "Go get him." 

Anya smiled and disappeared through the light. 

Spike sighed, "I don't believe it, now I'm a bloody Agony Aunt as well." assuming a high pitched tone he continued, "Dear Spike, I am a two hundred year old vampire. I've been married for 150 years, but lately the spark seems to have gone ..." still muttering, Spike stepped in. 

*** 

"Anya !" Anya's breath whooshed out as Xander caught her in a great bear hug. "I thought I'd lost you," he continued, as he rocked her back and forth. 

"You should be so lucky," Anya muttered darkly. 

Xander held her head in his hands, "Don't ever say that, even as a joke," he said earnestly. "What you did for me ..." he trailed off, then resumed strongly, "I love you, Anya." 

Anya caught her breath. Was it worth it ? Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she kissed Xander deeply. At least her actions had not been in vain. 

Giles handed over the jewellery box and winked at Xander. 

"I was going to give you this tomorrow night," stuttered Xander, "But, I guess this is a good a time as any." Silently he handed over the box. 

Anya glanced up at his face, then slowly peeled back the wrapping. The paper and ribbons fluttered to the floor. She opened the box and gasped. 

"Xander, it's beautiful." she breathed. 

Xander smiled in relief. He plucked the bracelet from its velvet bed and fastened it around Anya's wrist. 

"I'm glad you like it." he whispered. 

Xander bent his head and captured Anya's lips with his own. 

Spike looked around to his companions. They each had their heads tilted at the same angle and the same soppy expressions on their faces. Spike turned away in disgust, making exaggerated retching noises. 

Buffy and Willow turned furious eyes to the vampire. As one they gripped him under the shoulders and hauled the protesting demon into the house. 

Giles grinned and edged his way around the oblivious couple. 

"Happy Valentine's" Xander murmured. 

THE END 

.......................................................................................................................................................... 

Okay, I came late to Buffy and I've only recently seen "Inca Mummy Girl" which is kind of similar as regards the demon's needs. Here I was thinking I was so damned original - but never mind, it was too late to change it. 

For anyone who's interested I've included my favourite bits of Robert ('Rabbie' to his friends) Burns, "To a Mouse", which is where I got my title; 

" To a Mouse. Wee, sleekit, cow'rin', tim'rous beastie, O what a panic's in thy breastie ! Thou need na start awa sae hasty, Wi bickering brattle ! I wad be laith to rin an' chase thee, Wi' murd'ring pattle ! 

The best laid schemes o' mice an' men Gang aft a-gley." 

Robert Burns, 1759-1796, "To a Mouse", 1786. 


End file.
